


Training

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Fraxus Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Fraxus Week 2017 Day 3 - Training/Sparring. Freed and Laxus' training session takes an unexpected turn. Another Fraxus confession because I can't stop myself. Someone else witnesses the whole thing too.





	Training

Laxus was impressed. Freed had gotten a lot stronger during the time he had been expelled. Of course the rune mage had always been skilled but he was even more powerful now. He managed to defeat him. One second they were fighting, the next Laxus was lying flat on his back on the floor, Freed’s sword pointed at him.

“Ready to admit defeat?” Freed asked with a smirk as he withdrew and sheathed his sword and offered his hand to help the blond stand up.

“You’re being awfully smug about it.” The dragon slayer took his hand and pulled the rune mage towards him causing him to lose his balance. Laxus’ other hand came up to Freed’s shoulder and with a push he flipped their positions, pinning the other man to the floor.

“That was a cheap trick.” Freed scowled. “And I still won.”

“Whatever you say.” Laxus leaned forward, closing the distance between them. His descent was stopped by the other mage’s hand on his chest.

Freed tensed. “Laxus, what are you doing?” His voice was unstable and his breathing was ragged.

“What does it look like?”

The rune mage looked aside, a barely visible blush coloring his cheeks. His fingers that were still on Laxus’ chest closed in a fist, dragging some of the fabric of the dragon slayer’s shirt with them and entrapping it in Freed’s grip. He seemed to have an inner conflict. His gaze soon returned to the blond though. “Laxus, I…” He trailed off, probably searching for the right words.

There was no need for words though. Laxus knew what Freed was trying to tell him. He had known for a while. His hand covered Freed’s. “I know. I feel the same way.”

The rune mage’s eyes widened slightly at that. “You do?” He relaxed for a moment, his fist opening under Laxus’ palm, but then he abruptly pulled his hand away. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I can be scared too, you know.”

Freed knitted his brows. “Scared? Of what?”

This time the blond was the one to look away. “Of hurting you. Of driving you away. Of losing you. It seems like that’s what happens to the people I love.”

“Laxus.” Freed reached up to cup his cheek.

A loud clearing of throat made him pause, his hand an inch away from its target. They both turned their heads in the direction from which the sound came. Makarov was standing at the door with crossed arms and a stern look on his face.

“Old man.”

“Master.” Freed’s blush returned, this time a little brighter.

“If you’re done with… whatever this is–“

“We were training.” Laxus interrupted his grandfather.

The old man only glared at him but didn’t say anything else on the matter. “I need to speak to you both.”

“Sure.” Laxus got up and offered Freed his hand, mimicking his gesture from earlier.

The rune mage accepted his help though he didn’t look him in the eye, still embarrassed that Makarov had caught them in that compromising position. The dragon slayer pulled him up with too much force and Freed fell forward, colliding with the blond’s chest. “Laxus!” He protested.

“I’m sorry.” The twinkle in Laxus’ eyes said otherwise though.

Makarov shook his head. “Youngsters!” He turned around to leave. “Come now, we don’t have all day.”

“Of course.” Freed followed him.

Laxus caught up with the rune mage and caught his hand, intertwining their fingers. Freed didn’t look at him but the blond saw how the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.


End file.
